Galeria:Reigai
__NOWYSIWYG__ Galeria Reigai z anime Inaba's Reigai.png|Reigai w pokoju Inaby. Nozomi using Tenran.jpg|Nozomi używająca Tenran przeciwko Reigai. The Reigai prevent Ichigo and Rukia from leaving.png|Reigai nie wypuszczą Ichigo i Rukii żywych. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Reigai przypominające Renjiego i Ikkaku w konfrontacji z Rukią i Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki & Rukia Kuchiki vs, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame & Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Ichigo i Rukia kontra Reigai Renjiego i Ikkaku. Ichigo and Rukia fight the Reigai.png|Ichigo i Rukia walczą z Reigai. Ichigo thrown across the ground by Reigai-Ikkaku.png|Reigai Ikkaku atakuje Kurosakiego. E318 Rukia fight Renji.png|Rukia walczy z Reigai Abarai. Reigai-Iba sneaks up on Ichigo.png|Reigai Tetsuzaemona atakuje od tyłu Ichigo. Yoruichi Vs Reigai.png|Yoruichi atakuje Reigai Iby. The Captain-class Reigai arrive.png|Reiagi klasy kapitana czekają na Yoruichi, Ichigo i Rukię. Izuru, Inaba and Nanao arrives at Kurosaki's house.png|Inaba z Reigai Izuru i Nanao. Inaba unveils his Invading Army.png|Kagerōza ze swoją armią najeźdźców Reigai. Inabas Officers.png|Inaba z Reigai będącymi kopią Gotei 13. Reigai Rangiku Arrives.png|Reigai Rangiku. Ep320ReigaiRangikuBracelet.png|Bransoletka Reigai. Rangiku Cuts Kon.png|Reigai Matsumoto atakuje Kona. Ichigo saves Nozomi.jpg|Ichigo ratuje Nozomi przed Reigai. Reigai Appear.png|Reigai czekają na oryginały. The originals face off against the Reigai.png|Oryginały walczą przeciwko Reigai. Ikkaku fights against his Reigai.png|Ikkaku kontra Reigai Ikkaku. Reigai Omaeda.png|Reigai Marechiyo Ōmaedy. Omaeda faces off against his counterpart.png|Ōmaeda walczy ze swoim odpowiednikiem. Marechiyo flees from his Reigai.png|Wicekapitan 2. Oddziału ucieka przed swoim odpowiednikiem. Ikkaku laughs at Omaeda's predicament.png|Ikkaku śmieje się na widok kopii Marechiyo. The Reigai finish up.png|Reigai chcą wykończyć oryginały. Yumichika pinned by his Reigai counterpart.png|Yumichika pokonany przez swojego odpowiednika. Hisagi Catches Gegetsubri.png|Hisagi łapie w pułapkę Reigai Ōmaedy oraz jego Zanpakutō - Gegetsuburi. Reigai-Marechiyo hit.png|Reigai Ōmaedy uderzone. Reigai-Ikkaku attacks Shuhei.png|Reigai Ikkaku atakuje Hisagiego. Reigai uses Raikoho.png|Reigai Marechiyo używa Raikōhō. Rangiku approached by Reigai-Kira.png|Rangiku spotyka kopię Kiry. Rangiku Vs Reigai Kira.png|Rangiku walczy z Reigai - kopią Izuru. Rangiku and the Reigai clash.png|Zanpakutō Rangiku i Kiry się skrzyżowały. Rangiku finds herself unable to wield her katana.png|Katana Matsumoto stała się bardzo ciężka i nie może jej utrzymać. Reigai-Izuru intercepts her movements.png|Rangiku o mały włos nie trafiła głową w katanę. Wabisuke At Rangikus Neck.png|Reigai trzyma Wabisuke przy szyi Matsumoto. Reigai-Izuru unable to lift his Zanpakuto.png|Zanpakutō utknęło przez nieuwagę Kiry. Reigai Kira Doll.png|Reigai Kiry zaczyna się rozpadać. Rukia approached by her Reigai counterpart.png|Pojawia się Reigai Rukii. Ep323RukiaNReigai.png|Rukia i jej Reigai. Rukia Vs Reigai Rukia.png|Rukia vs Reigai Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki vs. Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki & Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi.png|Rukia walczy ze swoim Reigai i przybyłym Reigai Nemu. Reigai-Nemu Kurotsuchi bursts onto the scene.png|Reigai Nemu atakuje Rukię. Rukia flees from the Reigai.png|Rukia i Nemu idą za Reigai. Nemu plunges her hand into her Reigai.png|Nemu pokonuje swój odpowiednik. Reigai-SuiFeng apprehends Kyoraku.png|Reigai Suì-Fēng aresztuje Shunsuia. Reigai Shunsui attacks Ukitake.JPG|Reigai atakuje Ukitake. Reigais Kyoraku and Ukitake Injure Ukitake.png‎|Dwaj Reigai stoją nad Ukitake. Reigai-Renji Abarai arrives on the scene.png|Reigai Abarai pojawia się. Sado Stops Renji's Strike.png|Sado zatrzymujący atak Reigai Renjiego. Reigai arrive at 1st Division.png|Reigai przybywają do 1. Oddziału. Reigais Ukitake And Kyoraku Attack Yamamoto.png|Reigai Shunsuia i Jūshirō atakujący Yamamoto. Yasutora Sado & Renji Abarai vs. Reigai-Renji Abarai.png|Sado i Renji vs Reigai Abarai. Sado Blocks Renji's Bankai.png|Yasutora blokujący Hikōtsu Taihō. Reigai Rangiku and Nozomi.jpg|Reigai Matsumoto zabiera Nozomi. Reigai on the lookout.png|Zaskoczeni Reigai. Ep323NozomiSurrounded.png|Nozomi otoczona przez Reigai. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. the Reigai.png|Ichigo vs Reigai. Ep323IchigoRukia.png|Ichigo vs Reigai Rukii. Ichigo wins a Reigai.jpg|Ichigo pokonał Reigai. Reigai-Kenpachi Zaraki appears.png|Reigai Kenpachi czeka na Zarakiego. Zaraki confronts Reigai Zaraki.jpg|Kenpachi spotyka swój odpowiednik. Kenpachi Vs Reigai Kenpachi.png|Zaraki vs Reigai Zaraki. Zaraki's Reiatsu.jpg|Reiatsu Zarakich. Reigai-Kenpachi's iron skin.png|Zaraki nie zranił swojego odpowiednika. The Kenpachis Use Kendo.png|Kendo w wykonaniu Zarakich. Kenpachi stabbed by his Reigai.png|Zaraki przebity przez swój odpowiednik. Reigai Shunsui using Irooni.jpg|Reigai Shunsuia używa Irooni na Yamamoto. Yamamoto sliced by Kageoni.png|Reigai Shunsuia używa Kageoni. Reigai-Ukitake dispels Yamamoto's attack.png|Kopia Ukitake odbija atak Yamamoto. Inaba and The 4th Division Reigais.png|Inaba i Reigai z 4 Oddziału. Reigai-Unohana arrives.png|Reigai Unohany przybywa. Unohana Heals The Reigai.png|Unohana leczy Reigai. Yamamoto vs. Reigai Ukitake & Shunsui.jpg|Reigai Kyōraku i Ukitake dominują nad Yamamoto. Reigai Hitsugayi pokazuje się Byakuyi.png|Reigai Hitsugayi pokazuje się Byakuyi. Byakuya rozmawia z Reigai Hitsugayi.png|Byakuya rozmawia z Reigai. Atak Byakuyi i Reigai.png|Atak Reigai i Byakuyi. Byakuya kontra Reigai Toushirou.png|Byakuya vs Reigai Hitsugaya. Starcie Byakuyi i Reigai Hitsugayi.png|Byakuya i Reigai Hitsugaya walczą. Byakuya zaatakowany przez lodowe płatki.png|Byakuya zaatakowany przez płatki lodowe. Byakuya zamknięty w lodowym więzieniu.png|Kuchiki zamknięty w lodowym więzieniu. Reigai próbuje użyć najsilniejszej techniki.png|Reigai próbuje użyć najsilniejszej techniki Bankai. Byakuya i Hitsugaya w Goukei.png|Byakuya używa Gōkei. Byakuya spotyka swoje Reigai.png|Byakuya spotyka swój odpowiednik. Byakuya staje do walki ze swoim Reigai.png|Byakuya i jego Reigai stają do walki. Byakuya krzyżyje miecze ze swoim Reigai.png|Byakuya i jego Reigai krzyżują miecze. Hitsugaya Sees Momo.png|Tōshirō spotyka Reigai Momo. Hitsugaya stops Reigai-Hinamori's attack.png|Hitsugaya zatrzymuje pierwszy atak Reigai Hinamori. Reigai Momo Stabs Hitsugaya.png|Reigai Hinamori przebija Hitsugayę. Hitsugaya Runs From Momo.png|Hitsugaya odskakuje przed atakiem. Hitsugaya cut down by Reigai-Hinamori.png|Tōshirō spada w dół po ataku Reigai Momo. Hitsugaya intervenes.png|Hitsugaya interweniuje. Toshirobeingstabbed.jpg|Kapitan przebity przez Reigai. Hitsugaya stabbed by the two Reigai.png|Reigai wbijają miecze w Tōshirō. Reigai tower over a fallen Hitsugaya.png|Reigai stoja nad Hitsugayą. Ep326Zasadzka na Reigai.png|Zasadzka na Reigai zastawiona przez Yoruichi. Yoruichi Defeats The Hinamoris.png|Yoruichi atakuje dwie Hinamori. Komamura Arrives.png|Komamura pojawia się by walczyć z kopią Suì-Fēng. Yamamoto Blasts Ukitake.png|Yamamoto odpycha Ukitake. Shunsui Shikai.jpg|Katen Kyōkotsu w rękach Reigai. Yamamoto appears behind Reigai-Kyoraku.png|Shigekuni pojawia się za Reigai Shunsuia. Komamura Punches Sui-Feng.png|Komamura uderza Reigai. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui Kyoraku & Reigai-Jushiro Ukitake.png|Yamamoto vs Reigai Ukitake i Sunsuia. Yamamoto releases his Shikai against Kyoraku.png|Shigekuni znowu uwalnia swój Shikai przeciwko Shunsuiowi. Reigai-Ukitake overpowered by Ryujin Jakka.png|Reigai Ukitake absorbuje atak Ryūjin Jakki. Yamamoto initiates Ennetsu Jigoku.png|Yamamoto inicjuje Ennetsu Jigoku. Yamamoto Traps The Reigai.png|Yamamoto więzi Reigai. Yamamoto stands over his fallen opponents.png|Yamamoto stoi nad poległymi Reigai. Byakuya i jego Reigai aktywują Shikai.png|Byakuya i Reigai uwalniają Shikai. Pojedynek Senbonzakur.png|Pojedynek Senbonzakur. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi kontra Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.png|Senbonzakura Kageyoshi vs Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Reigai-SuiFeng berates Kenpachi.png|Reigai Suì-Fēng ogląda walkę Zarakiego. Sajin Komamura vs. Reigai-SuiFeng.png|Sajjin Komamura vs Reigai Suì-Fēng. Sui-Feng's clones surround Komamura.png|Klony Suì-Fēng atakują Komamurę. Reigai-SuiFeng punctures Komamura.png|Reigai kłuje kapitana 7 Oddziału. Reigai-SuiFeng towers over Komamura.png|Reigai Suì-Fēng próbuje dobić Sajina. The opponents experience difficulty in standing.png|Sajin i Reigai w ciężkim stanie. Reigai-Sui-Feng prepares to deal the killing blow.png|Suì-Fēng gotowa zabić Komamurę. Komamura grabs Sui-Feng.png|Sajin łapie za nogę kapitan 2. Oddziału. Tenken Defense.png|Komamura używa Tenken na Reigai. Reigai Sui-Feng Shunko Kick.png|Reigai Suì-Fēng używa Shunkō. Reigai-SuiFeng and Komamura emerge.png|Zmęczony Komamura i Reigai. Komamura Bankai Vs Sui Feng Bankai.png|Bankai Sajina vs Bankai Suì-Fēng. Komamura falls alongside the Reigai.png|Ranny Komamura. Byakuya naprzeciwko swojego Reigai.png|Byakuya walczy ze swoim Reigai. Byakuya i jego Reigai atakują przy pomocy Bankai.png|Byakuya i Reigai Byakua atakują się Bankai. Ep328ReigaiByakuyaDies.png|Reigai Byakuyi pokonane. Byakuya surrounds the Reigai.png|Reigai otoczone przez Senbonzakurę Byakuyi. Ep328InabaProtected.png|Reigai chronią Kagerōzę. Shinigami subdued by Reigai.png|Shinigami zatrzymani przez Reigai. Reigai Isane protects Inaba from Mayuri.png|Reigai Isane chroni Inabę przed Kurotsuchim. Inaba kills Reigai Isane.png|Kagerōza zabija Reigai Isane. Yoruichi cut down by Reigai-Unohana.png|Yoruichi pokonana przez Reigai Unohany. Hitsugaya ambushed by Reigai-Byakuya.png|Hitsugaya zaatakowany przez Reigai Byakuyi. Mayuri attacked from behind by Reigai-Komamura.png|Mayuri zaatakowany zza pleców przez Reigai Komamury. Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by enhanced Reigai.png|Shunsui i Ukitake okrążeni przez Reigai. Inaba releases the Reigai Limiter.png|Inaba zwolnił Reiatsu Reigai. Ep331KenVsIkkaku.png|Ikkaku konfrontuje się z Reigai Zarakiego. Ep331KenpachiReiatsuWave.png|Reigai Zarakiego uderza Ikkaku falą Reiatsu. Ep331IkkakusReiatsu.png|Ikkaku uwalnia Reiatsu. Ep331IkkakuAttacksBankai.png|Ikkaku używa Bankai i atakuje Reigai. Reigai Hitsugaya Bankai.png|Bankai Reigai Hitsygayi. Byakuya dodges Gegetsubri.png|Reigai Byakuyi zaatakowany przez Gegetsuburi Ōmaedy. Ep332ByakuyaOmaeda.png|Reigai Byakuyi atakuje Ōmaedę. Ep332ReigaiByakuyaAttacking.png|Reigai atakuje Abarai i Rukię. Reigai Byakuya blocks.png|Reigai Byakuyi blokuje ataki. Reigai Byakuya Danku.png|Reigai Byakuyi używa Dankū. Ep332ByakuyaOmaeda.png|Reigai przeżył atak. Ep332NozomiZaraki.png|Nozomi vs Reigai Zarakiego. Ep333RegaiKyorakuUkitakeArrive.png|Przybycie Reigai Shunsuia i Ukitake. Ep333NozomiAttacks.png|Nozomi atakuje Reigai. Ep333ReigaiUkitakeVSIchigo.png|Ichigo kontra Reigai Ukitake. Ep333NozomiSlashed.png|Nozomi zaatakowana przez Reigai Shunsuia. Od333 Getsuga w Reigai.png|Ichigo z Getsugą na Reigai Shunsuia. Ep333RegaiUkitakeRedirects.png|Ichigo zaatakowany swoją Getsugą. Od333 Unik przed atakiem.png|Ichigo unika kontry swoją Getsugą. Ep333YamamotoNReigai.png|Yamamoto otoczony przez Reigai. Ep333ReigaiUnohanaAppears.png|Reigai Unohany pojawia się za Yamamoto. The group act as decoys against the Reigai.png|Reigai wpadają pułapkę. Gotei 13 vs Reigai Gotei 13.png|Gotei 13 kontra Reigai Gotei 13. Odc338 Byakuya kontra Reigai.png|Byakuya vs Reigai Byakuya. Ep338 Hichigo confronts Reigai.png|Hollow Ichigo konfrontuje się z Reigai Nanao. Ep338 KisukevsReigai.png|Kisuke kontra Reigai Kisuke. Ep338 ZarakivsReigai.png|Zaraki kontra Reigai Zaraki. Od340 Pomysł Kisuke.jpg|Kon z Kisuke wyjaśniają pojawienie się Kona w ciele Reigai Nemu. Kategoria:Galerie